The mission of the Biomolecular & Proteomics Shared Resource (BPSR) is to provide cost-effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation and analytical expertise to investigators in the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC). The shared resource consists of three specialized laboratories dedicated to analysis of small molecules (i.e., drugs, drug metabolites and endogenous metabolites) In tissues and physiologic fluids; a comprehensive analytical proteomics facility for identification, characterization and quantitation of proteins; and a mass spectrometry imaging and histology-directed protein profiling facility. At the time of the last competitive renewal, these activities were separated into three independent shared resources, each receiving an Outstanding rating. Combining them into a single administrative structure has improved efficiency and service, while cutting costs. The facility currently houses 17 mass spectrometers. Other specialized capital equipment for imaging and proteomic studies are also available, such as high resolution matrix spotters, a cryomacrotome for whole animal imaging studies, a high resolution digital microscope for documenting histology data, a 2D gel fluorescence imaging and 2D gel processing robot. A bioinformatics support staff develops new software tools to support the shared resource and maintains the computing infrastructure. Justifications for including this shared resource in the CCSG proposal include (1) the extensive use of mass spectrometry services by the VICC research community, (2) the unique and comprehensive array of services offered to investigators, and (3) the cost-effective delivery of these services by a highly skilled professional staff. In FY 2008, 95 VICC/CCSG research groups used these services. The shared resource provides 16 categories of analytical services covering a wide range of analytical measurements from drug quantitation for PK/PD studies; identification, characterization and quantitation of cancer biomarkers; and imaging and profiling of proteins, lipids and drugs in human biopsy samples. The shared resource is supported by the CCSG, by research grants to individual investigators, and by significant institutional support from Vanderbilt.